


Discord Challenges

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: A series of Star Wars related Challenges from a discord server I'm in...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Clones, Ahsoka Tano/Lee-Char, CT-7567 | Rex & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & CT-7567 | Rex, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 48
Kudos: 25





	1. What happens on Onderon stays on Onderon

**Author's Note:**

> ...

Ahsoka sighed quietly to herself as the briefing finished and all the rebels left to see to their jobs.

They had spirit, she thought, but they were severely lacking in tactical skills, even after she, Rex, her Master and Obi-Wan had finished with them.

But they were improving, she conceded with a fond smile, remembering how they were beginning to add their own ideas to the briefings now.

Not that they were particularly good ideas, most weren't. And she had to shoot down several really bad ones before they got too excited about them, but it was a big step up from when she'd first joined them and they were getting better every day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the briefing room door hissed open again and Lux walked inside.

“Still here?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah, just... thinking,” she replied.

“About?” He prompted with another smile, stepping closer.

“Just about how far we've come in so short a time,” she said, smiling back.

“Yes, it is quite impressive,” stepping up behind her and slipping his arms around her.

“Lux,” she gasped in surprise, though she made no move to get out of his hold, “What are you doing?”

“What do you want me to do?” He teased.

“We can't,” she sighed, leaning back against him, “I'm a Jedi and I'm suppose to be here for support and advice, not-” she shuddered as his breath ghosted over her montrals, “Not to get involved.”

“Well, you know what they,” he murmured huskily, “What happens on Onderon, stays on Onderon.”

Ahsoka thought about that for a moment, then a smirk split her face as she twisted in his arms and pinned him against the wall with her lips.

His eyes widened in surprise, then he was kissing her back and she groaned into his mouth as his hands ran up her back.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

“My quarters?” Lux asked between gasps.

Ahsoka nodded and all but dragged him off to his room, giggling quietly as she did.


	2. What happens on Mon Calamari stays on Mon Calamari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka/Lee-Char

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...

"You wanted to see me, your Highness?" Ahsoka asked in a teasing tone as she floated into Lee-Char's private quarters.

"Yes," Lee-Char grinned, a bit nervously, "I wanted to thank you again and..." he trailed off, looking away in embarrassment.

"What is it?" she asked, swimming closer and resting her hand on his shoulder, noticing with amusement that he shuddered slightly at the touch.

“I... I just wanted to tell you how important you've become to me, I don't think I could have done all this without you by my side,” he admitted, still not looking at her.

“Hey,” she said, turning his head so that she could look him in the eye, “You're a great leader and I know you'll be a great king.”

She looked at him with so much belief and encouragement that he couldn't resist and pressed a kiss against her faceplate.

After a moment, he realised what he was doing and pulled back, cringing.

“I'm sorry,” he gasped, “I don't know what came over me.”

“I do,” Ahsoka grinned, ripping off her mask and pulling him back to her, kissing him passionately.

He made a number of happy sounds as he returned the kiss, before dragging them through the force field that kept the water out of half his room.

Ahsoka pulled back from him and sucked in a deep breath, before diving back in again, both of them shedding clothes as they stumbled to his bed.

  


* * *

  


Hours later, they lay cuddled together, enjoying their last moments together before she had to leave.

“I wish you didn't have to go,” he said quietly, stroking her back gently, “But I know how important you are to the war effort.”

“I wish I didn't have to either,” she whispered, “But my men and my Master need me,” she added, climbing out of bed and getting dressed again.

“Be safe,” he said when she finished and picked up her mask, “And if you're ever in the sector, stop by, you're always welcome here.”

“I will,” she promised, giving him one last kiss, “And if you're ever on Coruscant, stop by the temple, if I'm there, I'll give you a tour.”

“I'd like that,” he smiled.

She returned it and with a final wave, stepped through the force field and swam off.

And as Lee-Char watched the first woman he'd ever loved disappear, he had a strange feeling that he'd never see her again.


	3. The Horny little Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of the hungry little caterpillar...

Once there was a horny little Padawan called Ahsoka, who couldn't seem to be satisfied, no matter how hard she tried. So one week, she decided to do something about it.

On Monday, she had one trooper from the 212th, who was fun and excitable and she enjoyed him immensely, but when he return to the barracks, she wasn't satisfied.

On Tuesday, she had two troopers from the 41st, who were rambunctious and loud and made her feel great, but she still wasn't satisfied.

On Wednesday, she had three troopers from the 65th, who were stiff and pompous and she left them unsatisfied.

On Thursday, she had four troopers from the 104th, who were wild and crazy and drove her over the edge, but when they left, she still wasn't satisfied.

On Friday, she had five troopers from the 501st, who were gentle and respectful and worshipped her body, but when they departed, she still wasn't satisfied.

So on Saturday, she had two troopers from the 501st, one from the 212th, three from the 91st, one from the 104th, two Captains, three Commanders, one pilot from the 327th and a fishboy.

That night she was exhausted.

But finally satisfied, she thought with a smile as she crawled into bed.

And with one last sigh of contentment, she fell asleep and dreamed of what the next week would hold.


	4. Experience outranks everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh...

"What in the force are they doing?" Anakin asked in disbelief as he and Rex watched Ahsoka and a bunch of Torrent company smashing their heads against mess trays.

"I haven't got a clue Sir," Rex sighed as Ahsoka smashed her head into a mess tray being held by Echo and Jesse, who let out a cheer when it cracked in two and fell to the ground, "But Ahsoka said something about getting some experience."

"Experience in what?" Anakin muttered as Hardcase tried and just bounced off the tray, before falling to the ground, clutching his head, causing another cheer to go up as Fives raised Ahsoka's arm in the air like she'd just won a boxing match.

"If you ever figure it out, let me know," Rex smirked as Ahsoka spotted them watching and gave them a huge grin and a double thumbs up.

"I don't think I want to," Anakin sighed as they began to walk away.

"Probably for the best," Rex agreed as yet another cheer went up.

They turned to find that Ahsoka had smashed through five trays at once this time and was looking a little worse for wear, while an irritated Kix stormed over to them with his medkit.

Rex shook his head and turned to follow his General out of the mess, not for the first time regretting what he'd said to the young Padawan about experience the first time he'd met her.


	5. What happens on Mandalore stays on Mandalore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex enjoy a quiet moment on Mandalore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lou.

Cannon fire echoed in the darkness as the siege of Sundari entered it's third night.

The flashes lit up the low cloud, illuminating the blasted and ruined landscape that stood between Ahsoka and the city.

Twelve klicks of land that had claimed more lives than in all the previous battles of this campaign put together, she thought sadly.

It was the thing she hated most about commanding troops, the loses, and the fact that they'd died because of her orders.

After a moment, she shook herself from her dark musings, knowing it wouldn't help to dwell on them and headed back to her tent, wanting to catch a few hours of sleep before the final push tomorrow.

When she reached it, she was only mildly surprised to find Rex standing outside it, evidently waiting for her.

“Hey Rex,” she smiled.

“Hello Comm- ahh... Ahsoka,” he said awkwardly, still getting use to her request to call her by her name.

She waited a moment for him to say why he was there, but he just stared at the ground nervously, digging a foot into the ground.

“Do you want to come in?” She prompted.

“Ahh,” he glanced around. “Okay, sure,” he agreed and she smiled again and lifted up the flap of her tent, waving him inside.

He ducked inside and she followed him in.

There wasn't much room inside and Rex seemed at a loss for where to sit so she just shoved him down onto to her bed and took a seat beside him.

It was then she noticed the little bag he was carrying.

“What's that?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, um, Bo-Katan gave it to me,” he said, opening it up and pulling out a bottle and two cups. “Said we could probably use a drink after the last few days.”

“She's not wrong,” Ahsoka sighed, taking the cups and holding them out to Rex, who filled them up.

“To the end of the war,” Ahsoka said sarcastically, knocking back the drink.

“And to those who are no longer with us,” Rex added quietly, downing his own cup.

Several cups later, Ahsoka was beginning to feel more relaxed than she had in a long time and was pleasantly buzzed as well.

Rex obviously felt the same, judging by the smile on his face and reddening cheeks as he recounted yet another story of something stupid Anakin had gotten up to since she'd left the order.

She wasn't really listening anymore, content just to watch him, looking at him properly for the first time since she'd returned and taking note of every minute change in his appearance.

He looked a little older than she remembered, a little grimmer and more care worn, not that she'd spent hours watching him when he wasn't looking, memorizing every tiny detail, or had a huge crush on him from almost the day they'd met.

She totally hadn't, and she'd been a Jedi at the time anyway, so it was a moot point.

 _But you're not anymore_ , a part of her brain whispered.

 _An excellent point_ , the rest of brain agreed as a smile spread across her face and Rex finally noticed her staring.

“What is it?” He asked.

“What, I'm not allowed to just admire you,” she said with a teasing smirk.

Rex's already flushed cheeks darkened further and he turned away, mumbling something she didn't quite catch.

But she didn't care, and used the distraction to slide over to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

He tensed slightly and turned back to her.

“What are you doing?” He asked nervously.

She smiled and moved closer, wrapping her arms around him.

“Just giving my favourite Captain some love,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek, making him turn a brilliant shade of red as he stuttered a response.

“Aww, that's cute,” she teased, running a finger down his cheek.

For his part, Rex looked torn between returning her affection and remaining strictly professional under her attack.

“I'm not a Jedi anymore,” she murmured in his ear. “And I've always loved you.”

The seemed to do it, she smirked as he twisted around to fully face her and pulled her into a scorching kiss that sent shivers down her spine and drew a happy moan from her mouth.

When they eventually broke apart, they were both flushed and gasping for breath.

“I've always loved you too, “Rex whispered into her montral. “Not always like this, but I have.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” She asked softly, caressing his cheek.

“I never dreamed you'd return my feelings,” he admitted, leaning into the touch.

“Well I do,” she grinned. “So what are we gonna do about it?”

“I have a few ideas,” he muttered in a tone that sent heat straight to her core.

But before she could react, he picked her up and all but threw her down on the bed, looming over her.

Needless to say, it made her very excited.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked huskily.

In response, she pulled him down on her, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss as they began shedding clothes and armour.

The war could wait.

For now, they were just going to enjoy this little moment of peace they'd found in each others arms.


	6. And she was a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on this...

"Thanks Rex, I owe you one," Anakin said fervently as he and Padmé left their apartment.

“Anytime General,” Rex replied, with a casual salute as the door shut behind them, leaving him alone with Luke and Leia, who were currently playing quietly in the living room with a box of their toys.

A quiet that lasted all of a minute before Leia whacked her brother over the head with the toy she was holding.

Luke immediately burst into tears and Rex rushed over to comfort him.

“Leia, why did you do that?” Rex scolded as he picked up the crying boy.

Leia glared up at him in response and frowned sternly back.

Their stand off lasted a few moments before she burst into tears as well.

Rex sighed quietly to himself and crouched down again, picking up the crying girl as well and looking around for something to distract them with.

Seeing nothing obvious, he racked his brains for an idea and a thought occurred to him, he'd never told them about her before.

“Hey,” he said to get their attention. “Did I ever tell you about Ahsoka Tano?”

They stopped crying and looked at him, mutely shaking their heads.

“Well,” he began. “She was your father's apprentice during the war, one of the finest Commander's I ever served under. She always had our backs whenever your father and I were on the frontlines and she was one of the most fierce warriors I've ever seen.”

“The whole of the 501st loved her and she was like the little sister we never had to most of them, and it drove us all mad the way she wore nothing even remotely close to armour in battle, but despite that, she was hardly ever injured. And when the General taught her to double wield lightsabers, she was unstoppable.”

“And,” Rex finished with a sad smile. “She was a good friend.”

Luke and Leia frowned thoughtfully as he finished, pondering his story.

“What happened to her?” Leia asked quietly.

“No one knows for sure,” Rex said softly. “Most say she died at the end of the war when we brought down the Chancellor.”

“But what do you think?” Leia pressed.

“I think she's out there somewhere, travelling the galaxy, helping those in need,” he replied with a small smile.

“That sounds a lot better than being dead,” Leia agreed.

“Yes it does,” Rex laughed. “Now, let's go see if your parents left any snacks in the kitchen.”


	7. The last Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to And she was a good friend.

Rex groaned quietly to himself as he eased his aching body from his chair and got gingerly to his feet.

“I'm getting too old for this,” he muttered, hobbling to the kitchen of the cottage the Skywalker's had given him to spend his final years.

And at forty-seven standard years old, or ninety-four years biologically, he knew his days were numbered.

He'd been feeling that for a while now, ever since they'd buried Cody, four years earlier and he'd become the last living member of the Grand Army, the last of his brothers, a weariness he couldn't seem to shake had settled over him.

That coupled with what seemed like a new ache every day and having less and less living friends from the old days every year made him feel much older than he actually was.

With that thought, he finally reached the kitchen and put the kettle on, making himself a cup of the tea Obi-Wan regularly sent him, before returning to his chair and the datapad of photos he'd been going through with increasing frequency lately as his memories faded.

If he was going to go, he wanted to remember everyone that had been important to him up to the last second.

After setting his tea down beside his chair, he picked up the datapad and set it to slide show, watching as his life began to play before his eyes.

Images from his days in the GAR, pictures of brothers and friends long dead, Fives, Echo, Jesse, Cody, Kix, Ahsoka...

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her smiling face, her light extinguished far too soon by the mad man that had orchestrated all their suffering.

They'd avenged her in the end, but it would never make up for the fact that they'd failed her.

The tears flowed freely down his cheeks now as he set the datapad down and closed his eyes.

“I'm so sorry Ahsoka,” he whispered, before exhaling one last time...

  


* * *

  


Or so he thought.

A moment later he took a deep, gasping breath and opened his eyes, only mildly surprised to find he was no longer in his cottage.

Where he actually was was hard to identify.

It looked like a clearing in the woods around his place, but it was too clean, too light to be anything natural around his home.

And he would have remembered the huge white rock that stood in the middle of the clearing.

A rock that had a familiar looking figure leaning against it.

He took a step towards them and realised something else. His body no longer hurt and felt the way it had when he'd been just a young Captain, fresh off Kamino.

“Hello Rex,” the grinned when he reached her. “I've been waiting for you.”

“Ahsoka,” Rex gasped, staring at her. She looked exactly how he remembered her, like she hadn't aged a day in all the years they'd been apart.

“In the flesh,” she smirked, stepping out of the shade of the rock and wrapping her arms around him. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Rex whispered. “And I'm so sorry that I failed you.”

“Rex,” she said sternly, pulling back so that she could look him in the eye. “You didn't fail me, I made a choice that had nothing to do with you, yes it was a bad choice, but it was mine and it wasn't your fault, so stop beating yourself up over it, or I'll find someone else to spend eternity with.”

“Eternity?”

“Yeah, so you'd better forgive yourself, because I've been waiting a long time to see you again and I don't want to see you moping around like you have been for the last thirty years.”

“I'll do my best,” he promised solemnly.

“Good,” she grinned and shyly held out an arm. “You want a tour of the place?”

“I'd like that,” he said softly, feeling happier that he could ever remember being.

“Then lets get to it!” she shouted happily. “There's so much I want to show you.”

And before he could respond, she was dragging him off into the woods, talking excitedly about everything they could do together, everything they could see and Rex felt his heart ease as he finally, finally, allowed himself forgive the young Captain he'd once been.


	8. Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request...

Tup stared down at the large bed that was really three smaller ones pushed up against each other with fond exasperation.

Sprawled across it were the sleeping forms of his brothers and their girlfriend, who was also their former commander.

Sighing to himself as he watched their peaceful slumber, he leaned over her and nudged her gently.

In response, she just hugged Kix's head tighter and snuggled further in Fives.

“Ahsoka,” he whispered. “Time for work.”

“No, it's too early,” she mumbled, trying to push him away.

“It's almost eight o'clock,” he informed her.

That got her attention.

“What!” She exclaimed, untangling herself from Rex and Echo's embraces and leaping out of bed. “We're going to be late,” she cried, rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

“That's what I was saying,” Tup sighed as he watched her go, before turning his attention to the men still sleeping.

“Come on you lazy slobs! Get up, you're all gonna be late!” He shouted, noting with satisfaction that all of them, even Rex, quickly snapped awake and got out of bed.

“That's more like it,” Tup nodded, before heading back to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

Not long after, the rest of their odd little family trooped out in varying stages of alertness.

“How are we all this morning?” Tup asked brightly as he began serving breakfast.

“I'd be better if I hadn't been so rudely awakened,” Fives grumbled and Echo and Jesse nodded in agreement.

“It's your own fault for oversleeping,” Tup admonished him.

“Tup's right,” Rex agreed, pouring himself some caf. “Today's an important day and we should have been up over an hour ago.”

“I blame Ahsoka,” Fives stated with a grin.

Ahsoka spluttered out a mouthful of caf.

“Excuse me! You were a willing participant in last nights activities.” 

“Exactly,” Fives agreed, pointing his bacon covered fork at her. “If you weren't so beautiful and irresistible, I would have gotten a decent sleep last night.”

“He's got you there,” Jesse smirked, while Ahsoka blushed.

“Moving on,” Kix said with a small smile of his own. “Are we all set for today?”

“I think so,” Ahsoka replied, glancing around the table. Rex, Echo and Jesse nodded, while Fives frowned thoughtfully for a moment, before signalling his own readiness.

“Great,” Kix said. “now the General just needs to show up and we'll be ready to go.”

“He'll be there,” Ahsoka promised. “He does own part of the company now, it's not like he's going to forget opening day.”

“We are talking about the same General, aren't we?” Echo said with a serious expression. “Tall guy, dark hair, forgot his own birthday last year and went to Geonosis instead to look at manufacturing options.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka sighed, running a hand over her face. “I talked to him yesterday and he'll be there,” she said, glancing at her chrono and jumping from her seat. “In fact, if anyone's going to miss it, it'll be us, we've gotta go.”

The men scrambled for the remaining food, before dashing off to make final preparations.

Meanwhile, Tup returned to the kitchen and pulled out the lunches he'd prepared for them, passing them out as they headed out the door, receiving varying thank you's from his brothers as they left.

“I'll have a nice roast waiting for you when you get back,” he promised as Ahsoka kissed him goodbye and headed out as well.

“Sounds wonderful,” she grinned, before someone, probably Fives, honked the horn of Kix's speeder.

“Coming!” She shouted irritably, giving him one last smile and a wave as she ran down the steps and jumped in the speeder.

“See ya Tup!” Fives yelled, waving an arm out a window.

“Bye!” Tup replied as the speeder powered up and lifted off, joining the morning traffic as it raced off into the distance.

Tup smiled as he watched it disappear, then headed back inside, already planning what he was going to bake today and wondering what new recipes he'd learn from the cooking channel.


End file.
